


The Colour of War

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: explanation of Thrawn's red lines under his eyes, ship or just friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Arihnda is putting on her makeup. Thrawn is watching.





	The Colour of War

Z lustra spoglądała na nią osoba, która miała rysy Arihndy Pryce, lecz nie była gubernator Lothalu. Westchnęła. Delikatnie rozprowadziła na twarzy kremowy podkład. Odrobina korektora pod oczami, by ukryć oznaki zmęczenia. Trochę rozjaśniającego pudru na policzkach.

Kobieta o twarzy Arihndy Pryce patrzyła na nią surowo. Krytycznie. Poprawiła kontury oczu kredką. Dodała cienie na powiekach. Pogrubiła rzęsy maskarą. Jej oczy wydawały się teraz większe, odwracały uwagę od zbyt długiego, w jej mniemaniu, nosa. Niebieskie tęczówki jak skóra wielkiego admirała. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Zdecydowała się dodać sobie pewności siebie barwną szminką. Miała ochotę ukryć się pod makijażem. Jej nagie usta nie były w stanie wypowiadać słów, które wygłaszała gubernator Pryce. Rozkazy, wypełniane bez zbędnej zwłoki, musiała wydawać ta obca jej, a budząca posłuch osoba, której usta miały kolor…

\- Koralowy – usłyszała wyważony głos za swoimi plecami. – Interesujący wybór.

W lustrze pojawiła się sylwetka Thrawna w nieskazitelnie białym mundurze.

\- Co pan o tym sądzi? – zapytała.

Admirał zawsze dostrzegał więcej niż inni.

Podszedł bliżej. Analizował jej kosmetyki. Wziął do ręki czerwoną konturówkę.

\- Barwy wojenne – stwierdził z satysfakcją.

Miał rację. Czerwień nadawała się na imperialne bale urządzane na Coruscant, gdzie każdy wiecznie był w stanie wojny ze wszystkimi.

Patrzył na jej wargi. Zawahał się.

\- Czy to naturalne dla polityków, by czerwienić usta?

Uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona.

\- Nie – odrzekła. – Nie wszyscy mogą. To kolor dla wybranych. Na specjalne okazje.

Skinął głową z aprobatą, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią.

\- Wie pan, jak tego używać? – wskazała na trzymaną przez niego kredkę.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął. – Zademonstrować?

Przytaknęła ochoczo. Wbiła wzrok w jego bladobłękitne wargi, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałyby w kolorze pasującym do jego czerwonych oczu.

Thrawn zdecydowanym ruchem narysował kreski na swoich dolnych powiekach.

\- Wojownicy malują oczy, nie usta – wyjaśnił, widząc jej zdumioną minę.

Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, z pewną dozą złośliwości, że mężczyźni nie powinni nosić makijażu, ale zauważyła, że admirał w swoich barwach wojennych wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Dostojnie. Po chwili namysłu starła szminkę.

Uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Wojownicy nie malują ust – powtórzyła po nim.

\- Niektórzy mogą – odparł. – Wybrani.

I po tych słowach wręczył jej czerwoną kredkę.


End file.
